A Broken Past
by Frodo01228
Summary: Valia is alone in the world of Middle earth until she meets one young hobbit named Frodo Baggins. Together with their 8 friends they must travel to destroy the One Ring. FrodoOC, rated for mention of rape.
1. Because You're Alone

**_A/N: Well, I'm leaving for Paraguay tomorrow, but I thought I might start a new story. Anyway, review if you'd like.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1: Because You're Alone**

She sat beside a river weeping. Though she looked no older than twenty, she was in fact just over 3,000. Her mother was an elf/hobbit who had lived in Bree before committing suicide. Her father…she dried her eyes and looked at the water. She knew the tale well.

Her mother had been visiting her father in Lothlorien when she had been kidnapped by Sauron's men. Sauron had raped her just before he was destroyed by Isildur. Her mother had been sent to Bree to hide from him, but she killed herself only a few days ago. Now orphaned, she had wandered the streets before finding herself in a place called Hobbiton. She had no one to turn to. Her grandmother was dead, and her grandfather was in Valinor.

"Frodo, get back here! You need to apologize to Farmer Maggot!"

She stood to her full height of three feet as she heard movement behind her. She turned just as a hobbit stumbled into the clearing. They stood staring at each other for many minutes. The hobbit looked to be about 21, his bright blue eyes staring back into her light green ones. His hair fell in dark curls around his nice face, and she found herself slightly interested in this hobbit.

"Frodo!" The hobbit looked back as the other voice called, apparently, his name.

He looked back at her before hiding in a nearby tree. She remained where she was as another hobbit entered. He was much older than the other, and she guessed they were somehow related.

"Well, hello. Who are you?"

She eyed him curiously. "My name is Valia."

"Valia…strange name for a hobbit."

She said nothing, keeping her eyes trained on him as he searched the clearing.

"Have you seen my nephew?" the hobbit asked finally. "He—"

"—took mushrooms from Farmer Maggots field with his cousins Merry and Pippin."

"How did you…?"

She looked down. "I have certain…abilities."

"Oh, well… Have you seen him?"

She shook her head. He thanked her anyway then left. She looked up at the tree. _You may come out now_. She smiled as the hobbit nearly fell out of the tree.

"How did you do that?" Frodo asked.

"It's one of my abilities." She glanced around. "I better go."

"Wait!" He grabbed her hand. _I can't let her leave!_

_Why am I hearing his thoughts?_

He released her. "You can hear my thoughts?"

"You can hear _mine_?" She took a step back. _Oh, no, this is terrible! How did this happen!_

"Isn't it only fair? You can hear mine."

She didn't answer as she covered her face with her hands and dropping to her knees. Frodo felt as though he was suddenly plunged into her memories. None of them were long. There was darkness then fear then a silver forest of gold leaves came to view. A little girl was fleeing with her mother, leaving the forest behind. It was cold, it was raining. Bree… The little girl's mother lay dead in their home.

Frodo wrenched himself from the memories. He felt like his head was spinning. Valia was lying on the ground sobbing as the memories continued to torment her. Frodo knelt beside her and touched her hand. She started then looked up at him.

"Was that your mother?" he whispered. She nodded hesitantly. "My mother's dead too."

_Could I…_ She stopped, knowing he could hear her thoughts. She sat up, her eyes trained on the ground.

"Come on." He helped her stand and kept hold of her hand. "I owe you something from hiding me from Uncle Bilbo. Are you hungry?"

She hesitantly raised her gaze to his. Her eyes were sad, afraid, and hopeful. _Why are you doing this?_

_Because you're alone_. He gently squeezed her hand. "Just say _yes_," he whispered.

She continued to look at him for a few moments before finally nodding.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, this chapter's kind of...er, weird? I don't know. Anyway, let me know what you think._**


	2. An Unspoken Love

**_A/N: Okay, I'll be posting a few chapters tonight since I'm on, and they're already written anyway. If you guys like the story,_ let me know. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: An Unspoken Love**

Valia remained with the Bagginses who were very kind to her. She began to laugh again with the antics of Merry and Pippin, and Rosie Cotton befriended her. Gandalf visited and taught them to control which thoughts the other would hear, though he wouldn't explain what it was that had caused the strange connection.

Valia was still often threatened by broken memories of her past, which were often shown to Frodo as well. But their friendship grew stronger. Their ability to talk to each other silently earned them much teasing from Merry and Pippin. A few days later, Samwise Gamgee joined their small band of friends as he began tending to the garden with father, Hamfast.

That same day there was a knock on the door. Valia answered it, knowing who it was from the moment before they knocked.

"Hello, Gandalf," she said.

"Valia, it is time."

"Must I? I don't…" She sighed as Gandalf gave her an apologetic yet insistant look.

"Well, hullo Gandalf. Won't you stay for second breakfast?" Bilbo offered as he came up behind her.

"I'm afraid I can't. I've only come to take Valia to Rivendell."

"She's leaving?"

"I have to," she whispered.

Valia stood beside Gandalf's wagon with Frodo. Bilbo and Gandalf were leading the wagon with many of Valia's belongings.

She looked up at Frodo. "Gandalf has promised I might come back," she whispered.

"But why doyou have to leave at all?" He brushed aside her straight, blonde hair as his hand touched her cheek.

She looked down. "Gandalf is going to train me in the abilities I possess."

_Will I still be able to speak with you?_

She shook her head._ It doesn't work over such distances._ She looked up at him. "I will come back…someday."

_And I will miss you until you do_. His hand fell to hers, and she felt him slip something onto her finger.

They didn't speak as his eyes searched hers. She knew he didn't wish the others to know as he continued to hold her hand.

"It's time," Gandalf said.

She looked up at him sitting in the wagon then back at Frodo. He helped her into the wagon, squeezing her hand one last time.

"Goodbye," he said quietly.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

He stepped back, and they rode away. Valia looked back; her eyes filled with tears as the figure of Frodo disappeared beyond the bend. She looked down at the ring upon her finger, a ruby heart encased in a silver band.

* * *

_**A/N: I actually have a Clada (sp?) that has a ruby heart and silver band. Funny thing is that wasn't even what I was thinking about when I wrote about the ring, and then I was like "Hey, that's my ring!" Yeah, okay so review if you want.**_


	3. Risking All

**_A/N: Well, I'm back from Paraguay, but school has started so from here on out I will try to get a chapter up every Friday if not, every__ other Friday._**

_**Celtic Cross: I'm glad you enjoy the story so much. I hope you like this chapter as well, and I know they're moving kind of fast. It's just got to be that way…. (sigh)**_

_**Silver Tongued Princess: Yes, you can label a file for "DUH" and put YOU under it. At the beginning I wrote that Sauron raped Valia's mother BEFORE he became an eye! If you want to review my story, at least read the thing before you do! I distinctly pointed out that Valia's mother was raped about 2,500 years ago. The war that "killed" Sauron happed 2,000 years ago. Please, please, PLEASE read my story in entirety before you try to flame me.**_

_**Sorry for all others I forgot about that reviewed, but thanks for reading and please continue to do so:D

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3: Risking All**

Only six months later, Valia and Gandalf were returning to Hobbiton for Bilbo and Frodo's birthday party. Frodo would be turning 33. Valia was silent as she thought of Frodo, twisting the ring on her finger. It hadn't even been a year, but she was afraid. _What if he doesn't remember me? What if the ring meant nothing?_

_Why do you doubt?_ Valia nearly jumped as Frodo's voice entered her mind. They had just entered Hobbiton.

She blushed and looked down, knowing she would see him soon. How much would he have changed? Would his eyes still be as bright and happy as before even with his coming of age?

"Stop worrying," Gandalf muttered. "Your distress is like a storm cloud around you."

"Light can always be found even in the darkest storm," a voice said as Gandalf brought the wagon to a halt.

Valia looked up to find Frodo grinning as he stood on a low cliff just higher than the wagon. His eyes were just as bright with a teasing sparkle to them. Valia couldn't help but smile knowing he was still the same Frodo she had known from before. He joined them as Gandalf continued on the road. Valia didn't pay much attention as they talked, watching the trees pass. Frodo took her hand suddenly, and she looked up at him. He was still listening to Gandalf.

_Come with me when I jump off_, he said. She nodded slightly.

A few minutes later they said goodbye to Gandalf and leapt off. Frodo led her deeper into the woods, stopping in a clearing they both knew so well.

Valia looked around in surprise. "This is where we first met." Frodo nodded, and she smiled. "It's just as I remember it."

"You are just as I remember save for your beauty," Frodo replied.

She blushed and looked up at him. He smiled and raised his hand to her cheek.

"I have missed you," he said quietly.

"As I missed you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I should have done this before you left," he said, his hand falling to hers.

His lips met hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss. She smiled shyly, and he smiled as well, a joyous sparkle in his eyes.

"Valia, will you marry me?"

She bit her lip nervously and looked away.

"What is it?" He gripped her hands. "Valia…"

"Frodo, what do you know of the Maiar…? The Wizards?"

"I know only of Gandalf. Valia, why do you not answer me?"

She looked up hesitantly, fearfully. "There are four Maiar: Saruman the White, Gandalf the Grey, Radaghast the Brown, and…." She swallowed. "My father, Sauron."

Frodo looked at her curiously. "But what does it matter? Sauron is dead."

"But I cannot marry you!" She pulled away from him. "Soon, all will know, and I will be loathed and feared. You will not want to marry me." She moved to leave, but he caught her hand.

"Valia, I love you. I don't care what every one else believes or thinks. I will always love you." Frood took her face in his hands. "I know broken pieces of your past. I know the fear you hold inside, and I also know you fear love like that I offer you. You fear it because you fear to be hurt."

She couldn't remove her gaze from his eyes. "Such love can bring much pain," she whispered, "but I do not fear the pain for myself. I know you would never hurt me. I fear the return of my father. Through me, he would hurt you." Her eyes filled with tears. "I love you, Frodo. I do, but I cannot—"

She was interrupted by his lips upon hers once more. Her eyes were closed as the kiss ended, and she slowly opened them. He trusted her completely, this she knew.

"Marry me," he whispered, in an almost begging, pleadful tone. "Please, Valia."

A tear trailed down her cheek. "How can I refuse when the one I love risks all to be with me?" she whispered back.

* * *

_**A/N: Augh, so sappy and so crazy! I drive myself crazy sometimes…. Anyway, please R&R!**_


	4. A Very Fond Farewell

**_A/N: Wow, Celtic Cross, I wouldn't call it the best FrodoOC Romance, but thanks. :D I've actually never read any other FrodoOCs so I have nothing to compare it to, but I'm glad you like it.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4: A Very Fond Farewell**

Because Frodo and Bilbo's birthday party was that night Valia and Frodo decided to keep their engagement a secret. The ring was very beautiful with a god band and a stone as blue as Frodo's eyes. That ring rested upon her ring finger of her left hand, and the ruby was now worn on her middle finger. Valia stood by and watched as many of the hobbits danced, ate, drank, or watched Gandalf's fireworks. She was torn from her thoughts as Frodo took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Frodo!" She laughed as he spun them around.

"Do you dance, fair maiden?" he asked, grinning.

She smiled. "If I see someone worthy enough to dance with."

He laughed then slipped one arm under her knees as he spun her around again. She laughed as she put her arms around his neck. He set her on her feet once more, and they danced together. Frodo spun her around and around until she was nearly dizzy, both of them laughing. As the song ended, Frodo caught her close then they kissed. They left the dance floor together, holding hands.

"What did you do while we were apart?" Frodo asked as they sat together in view of the party tree.

"I spent much of the time perfecting my skills. Gandalf barely left me a moment's peace." She smiled shyly. "I thought of you a lot. I wondered if you were getting into mischief, or if Merry and Pippin were blaming you for their antics."

He laughed. "They tried, but Bilbo knew." He lightly touched her hair, caressing her cheek with his thumb. _I missed you far too much._

She blushed and looked down. _Gandalf often complained about my concentration level._ She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, the eyes that could see into her very being.

Their lips met and neither noticed the dragon firework zooming above the party. They sat together as Bilbo began his speech. Frodo kept his arm around her waist, her head on his shoulder.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins," Bilbo began amidst the cheers of the crowd. "Tooks and Brandybucks." They cheered again. "Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots!"

"Proudfeet!" an elderly Proudfoot called from the back.

The crowd laughed; Bilbo waved a hand dismissively. "Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!" The hobbits cheered yet again. "I have called you all together for a purpose. Indeed, for Three Purposes." This seemed to make an impression because a strange silence fell. "First of all, to tell you that I am immensely fond of you all, and that eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live amongst such excellent and admirable hobbits." This received a tremendous outburst of approval. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." This received scattered clapping, but many were still trying to see if it came out to a compliment. Valia and Frodo were trying hard not to laugh. "Secondly, to celebrate my birthday." Cheers again. "I should say _our_ birthday. For it is, of course, also the birthday of my heir and nephew, Frodo. He comes of age and into his inheritance today." Bilbo winked in the direction of the young couple as everyone clapped. Valia blushed, knowing the old hobbit had guessed about their engagement, but Frodo kissed her hand and they shared a smile. "I…I have things to do," Bilbo said suddenly. Frodo and Valia, who knew what was going to happen were silent. "I regret to announce this is the end! I am going now." Bilbo looked toward Frodo and Valia. "I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye." Bilbo stepped down and disappeared.

Everyone gasped then leapt up and began searching for him. Valia and Frodo remained where they were.

"I rather wish I could have gone with him," Frodo said quietly. Valia rested her hand on his shoulder, and he looked over at her. "But I had to make a choice." He kissed her forehead then lightly kissed her on the lips. "I chose you."

She blushed, and they shared a smile. They were sitting together when Pippin and Merry passed by and started whispering.

"Come on," Frodo said, taking Valia's hand and heading toward Bag End. He opened the door. "Bilbo?" He stopped and released her hand as he knelt to pick up a gold band,. It was Bilbo's ring, the one he had used at the party tonight. "He's gone hasn't he?"

Gandalf sat by the fire muttering to himself. Valia walked inside with Frodo.

"Gandalf?"

The old wizard and turned to Frodo then glanced at the ring in his hand. "Ah, Bilbo's ring. He's gone to stay with the elves." Gandalf stood and retreaved an envelope. "He's left you Bag End." He held out the envelope to Frodo who put the ring in it. "Along with all his possessions." Gandalf closed and sealed the envelope with wax. "The ring is yours now." He held the envelope to Frodo who hesitantly took it. "Put it somewhere out of sight."

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, most of this was cut from the movie and book. All credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson save for Valia's additions. :D Keep reading Celtic Cross! You're lucky it's only the first week of school. I have nearly absolutely no homework!**_


	5. A Shadow of the Past

**_A/N: All right, this will be my last chapter for this week, okay? After this it'll be every Friday or every other Friday. I promise:D_**

_**Eruwaedhiel of Lorien: Wow, how'd you come up with that name? That's an awesome name:D Thanks for reading, and yes, I always seem to have problems with detail. (sigh) I guess detail's just not my thing.**_

_**Celtic Cross: All right, I'm updating. I can't believe you like this story so much, LOL!**_

_**Disclaimer: Most of this chapter is from the book or movie, and I therefore don't own those parts. The parts I do own are about Valia.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5: A Shadow of the Past**

"Where are you going?" Frodo and Valia followed Gandalf to the front door.

"There are some things that I must see to," Gandalf replied.

"What things?" Valia asked.

"Questions." Gandalf took his staff and hat. "Questions that need answering."

"But you've only just arrived! I don't understand," Frodo said.

Gandalf turned around. "Neither do I." He bent down to Frodo's height. "Keep it secret." He set his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Keep it safe." Then he left.

* * *

A few weeks later, Frodo and Valia were in the Green Dragon. Valia worked there with Rosie while Frodo was speaking with a group of hobbits, Sam included. Rosie and Sam kept exchanging shy glances. After having far too many drinks, Merry and Pippin got up on a table and started singing._Hey, ho, to the bottle I go_

_To heal my heart and drown my woes!_

_Rain may fall and wind may blow,_

_But there still be many miles to go._

The hobbits quickly caught onto the tune and started singing and dancing.

_Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,_

_And the stream that leaps from hill to plain._

_Better than rain or rippling brook_

Then Pippin shouted out in a loud voice, "Is a mug of beer inside this Took!"

Everyone laughed then more drinks were called for as Merry and Pippin climbed off the table.

"Now, what's that ring on the pretty hobbit lass's finger, Frodo?" the Gaffer asked.

Valia was nearby cleaning the table Merry and Pippin had stood on.

"What?" Frodo looked over at her and realized she'd forgotten to put her engagement ring on the chain about her neck. _Valia, your ring!_

She looked up then quickly walked away before any more could be said.

"Well, what was that all about?" Merry asked as she nearly pushed him down in her haste to get away.

"I thought she was—" Frodo clapped his hand down on Pippin's mouth, interrupting him.

"I'll tell you later," Frodo muttered, giving both his cousins a look.

Quitting time came, and Rosie and Valia stood at the door saying goodnight to the customers. Rosie had given Valia a little something to calm her down, but it also brought a boldness out in her no one had ever seen. Just as Frodo passed, she pulled him back and kissed him passionately. Neither knew how long the kiss lasted, but when they finally pulled away the entire inn was cheering. Frodo stared at her with his mouth hanging open, unable to speak.

She giggled. "Goodnight." Then she walked away.

"G-goodnight." He walked away, his hand on his lips.

"I never should've given you that drink," Rosie said later.

* * *

Valia headed back to Bag End alone that night and opened the door.

"This _is_ the One Ring forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom, taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself," Gandalf said.

Valia gasped, her hand covering her mouth. She looked toward the door as if to escape when Frodo stood.

"Valia." She looked over at him; he held his hand out to her as if begging her to stay.

_He will need you help most of all_, Gandalf said silently. _Do not break the heart of the one you love only to break your own._

"Valia," Frodo said again, his blue eyes filled with pain.

She stepped forward and took his hand. His eyes flooded with relief, and he brought her into the kitchen where Gandalf sat waiting. She sat beside Frodo almost hesitantly, but he reassuringly squeezed her hand as Gandalf continued.

"For 60 years the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping: prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Morodor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."

Valia winced and Frodo looked over at her. "Did you know of this?" he asked.

She hesitated. "I felt it…in my heart," she whispered, "that he would return soon." _It was why I feared to marry you._ She looked at the band upon her finger.

"No," Frodo said aloud then glanced at Gandalf who was watching them. "I will not let this tear us apart," he whispered, grasping her hands in his. "We _will _get through this."

They looked back at Gandalf who smiled kindly before continuing on. "There is one other that knew Bilbo had the Ring. I looked every where for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first." Gandalf sighed. "I don't know how long they tortured him, but amidst the endless screams and inane babble they discerned two words: Shire and Baggins."

"But that would lead them here!" Frodo and Valia exchanged a fearful glance. He looked back at Gandalf. "What must I do?"

"You must leave, both of you, and leave quickly," Gandalf said.

Valia went into their rooms and packed their clothes as Frodo readied the food.

"Make for the village of Bree," Gandalf said as Valia handed Frodo his pack.

"Bree…" Frodo stuffed some food in his pack. "What about you?"

"I'll be waiting for you at the inn of the Prancing Pony."

"And the Ring will be safe there?" Frodo asked.

"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo, he will know what to do." Gandalf handed the both a walking staff and their cloaks. "You will have to leave the name of Baggins behind you for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day, and stay off the road."

"I can cut across country easily enough," Frodo said. He and Valia shared another glance.

Gandalf smiled. "My dear friends, hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you."

A sudden noise was heard, and Gandalf motioned for Valia and Frodo to get down. They were quick to do so as Gandalf moved to the window. Quick as a flash he reached out and snatched the eavesdropper who let out a shout as Gandalf threw him onto the table. Frodo and Valia stood as they recognized the rather large figure of their friend Sam.

"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf shouted.

"I haven't been dropping no eaves, sir, honest! I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me," Sam cried sheepishly.

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices…"

"What did you hear? SPEAK!"

"N-n-nothing important," Sam stuttered, but Gandalf eyed him suspiciously. "That is I heard a good deal about a ring, Dark Lord, and something about the end of the world, but please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything…unnatural."

"No?" Gandalf looked over at Frodo and Valia who were trying not to laugh. He looked back at Sam. "Perhaps not." He leaned forward." I've thought of a better use for you."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I'll write more on Friday and every Friday after this, okay? Thanks for reading!**_


	6. A Shortcut to Mushrooms

**_A/N: I'm glad you really enjoy my story, Celtic Cross. It's neat to have a fan as dedicated as you. :D

* * *

_**

**Chapter 6: Shortcut to Mushrooms**

At dawn the next morning, Gandalf took a chesnut mare and brought it with him as he led Frodo, Valia, and Sam into the woods. Sam was lagging behind.

"Come along, Samwise, keep up," Gandalf shouted as he stopped. "Be careful, all of you. The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts…" He looked over at Frodo. "Is it safe?" Frodo nodded. "Never put it on for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo: the Ring is trying to get back to its master; it _wants_ to be found."

Gandalf rode off into the woods, and the hobbits set off in a different direction. They passed through the trees and into the countryside. They rested beside a water fall then continued on, reaching crop fields. They were passing through a potato patch when Sam suddenly stopped.

"This is it," he said.

Frodo and Valia turned to him. "This is what?" Frodo asked.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been," Sam explained.

Frodo walked back to him. "Come on, Sam." Sam sighed then continued walking. Frodo put his hand on his shoulder. "Remember what Bilbo used to say? It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

* * *

Frodo and Valia walked down a path between crops of corn far taller than themselves.

"Frodo! Valia!" Sam called from far behind. Frodo took her hand, and they ran back to find him. Sam sighed when he saw them. "I thought I'd lost you."

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked.

"It's just something Gandalf said."

"What did he say?" Valia asked.

"_Don't you loose them, Samwise Gamgee._ And I don't mean to."

"Sam, we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?" Frodo asked.

Merry and Pippin suddenly ran out of the corn. Merry ran into Sam, and they both fell to the ground while Pippin ran into Valia who fell on top of Frodo.

"Frodo!" Pippin said as Frodo and Valia stared at each other in surprise for a moment before quickly regaining their footing. "Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!"

"Hello, Frodo!" Merry said.

Sam shoved Merry off him and stood.

"And look, Valia's here too!" Pippin added.

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo asked.

Merry put an armful of cabbages in Sam's arms. "Hold these."

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam accused.

Dogs were heard barking, and they all looked back. A reaper could be seen over the heads of the corn then Farmer Maggot's voice was heard. "Oi! Get back here! Get out of my fields! You know what's going to happen when I catch up with you?"

Merry and Pippin grabbed Frodo and Valia and ran into the crop of corn. Sam followed moments later. Valia ran ahead with the others following when she suddenly realized the ground was disappearing quickly. She screamed as she fell over the edge of the cliff.

"Valia!" Frodo didn't get to worry too long about her because he was soon toppled over the cliff with Merry, Pippin, and Sam. They landed in a tangled mess below. Pippin's face was inches from a pile of manure.

"Oh, that was close," he said.

"Ah, I think I've broken something," Merry muttered then pulled a broken carrot from beneath him.

Valia laughed and they all looked up to see her sitting in a tree nearby. While Frodo helped her down, the others suddenly spotted mushrooms and started arguing over them. Frodo walked onto the road with Valia beside him.

"We should get off the road," she whispered.

Frodo nodded but didn't move. A screech was heard, and Valia took his hand and pulled him away. She grabbed Sam as well then Merry and Pippin followed her under the root of a tree. Merry and Pippin fought over the bag of mushrooms until Sam took it from them and hushed them. A rider in black stopped near their hiding place and dismounted. It leaned over the root sniffing.

Valia looked over at Frodo; he had his eyes closed and was reaching for the Ring. With no other idea to keep him from putting it on, Valia kissed him like she had at the Green Dragon. The rider left and she released him. He stared at her, his mouth hanging open, but before he could speak she grabbed his hand and pulled him from their hiding place. The others followed quickly.

"What was all that about?" Merry shouted as they ran, but he went unanswered.

Valia finally stopped at dusk glancing around the trees.

"Anything?" Merry asked.

"Nothing," Valia replied.

"What is going on?" Pippin muttered, plopping onto the ground nearby.

"That black rider was looking for something…or someone." Merry stepped up to his cousin. "Frodo?"

Frodo glanced at him but said nothing.

"Get down!" Pippin hissed.

All of them knelt down, and Valia glanced around the plants to see another rider in black.

"We have to leave the Shire," Frodo whispered to Merry. "We must get to Bree."

"Right…" Merry nodded then hit Frodo's shoulder. "Buckleberry Ferry! Follow me."

They followed quickly after Merry, but Frodo and Valia were suddenly cut off by a dark rider.

"Run!" Merry shouted. "This way, Frodo! Follow me!"

Frodo and Valia ran between the legs of the rider's horse. The rider gave chase.

"Go!" Frodo called to the others.

"Get the rope, Sam!" Merry ordered.

"Come on Frodo, Valia. Jump!" Pippin called.

Frodo and Valia leapt onto the raft. Valia sat up watching three riders leave, schreeching.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked, helping Valia to her feet.

"The Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles," Merry replied.


	7. The Prancing Pony

**Chapter 7: The Prancing Pony**

The hobbits stood under the trees trying to shield themselves from the freezing rain. Valia was staring at Bree almost fearfully. Her mother had died here. Frodo glanced at Valia and gently squeezed her hand.

"Come on," he said then led the way to the gates of Bree with Valia.

The others followed, and Merry knocked on the gates. A shutter opened above their hands then it closed and another opened before them.

"What do you want?" the gatekeeper muttered.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," Frodo answered.

The gatekeeper opened the gate. "Hobbits. Five hobbits! What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn," Frodo said. "Our business is our own."

"All right, young sir, I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall." Harry opened the gate so the hobbits could enter. "There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful."

The hobbits kept close together as they made their way to the Prancing Pony, the largest building in the town. Merry opened the door, and they entered the smoke inn. Frodo walked up to the tall counter with the others close behind.

"Excuse me," Frodo said.

The innkeeper walked up to the counter, glanced around confused for a moment then looked down. "Ah, good evening little masters and miss. If you're seeking accommodations, we've got some nice, cozy, hobbit-sized rooms available, Mr…"

"Underhill," Frodo said. "My name's Underhill."

"Underhill, yeah…"

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

"Gandalf? Gandalf…"

"He hasn't seen him," Valia whispered to Frodo. "Something's happened."

"Should we stay here then?" Frodo asked.

Valia nodded then shivered slightly at the thought of walking back into the rain. "We can't travel any more tonight."

The innkeeper led them into the common room and got them all half a pint, which Valia refused. Frodo never touched his mug, staring at it as he thought of where Gandalf could have gone. Merry disappeared and Sam and Pippin kept fidgeting. Merry returned moments later with a mug nearly as big as his head.

"What's that?" Pippin asked, practically drooling.

"This, my friend, is a pint," Merry replied.

"It comes in pints?" Pippin asked. Merry nodded. "I'm getting one!" He raced off.

"You've got a whole half already!" Sam called after him. He then turned to Frodo. "That fellow's done nothing but stare since we've arrived."

Frodo glanced at the man in the corner. _Who is he?_ He asked Valia.

_They call him Strider. He's a Ranger, the last of a forgotten race. He's a friend of Gandalf's and knows of my abilities._ Valia smiled, almost amused. _Gandalf taught him to shield his thoughts._

"He was obviously a better pupil than us," Frodo said, also smiling. He took her hand, and she smiled shyly.

"Baggins?" Pippin's voice suddenly sounded across the common room. "Sure, I know a Baggins. He's over there." Pippin pointed toward Frodo with his mug before turning back to the men he was speaking with. "Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed…"

The voices of the other people drowned out his voice, and before Valia could stop him Frodo leapt up and anxiously made his way to Pippin.

"Pippin!" Frodo shouted, grabbing his arm and causing him to spill his drink.

"Steady on, Frodo!" Pippin said.

Valia leapt up as Frodo suddenly fell. Strider came up and grabbed her arm. He pulled her along as he went up to grab Frodo as well who had appeared again. He dragged them both up to the room he had rented. He threw them down near the fireplace then moved around the room extinguishing candles.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked as he helped Valia up, keeping her behind him in case of danger.

"A little more caution from you," Strider muttered. "That is no trinket you carry."

Valia put her hand on Frodo's shoulder before he could answer. _He knows,_ she reminded him. He nodded and covered her hand with his.

The door suddenly burst open, and Sam, Merry, and Pippin ran in prepared to defend their friends at any cost.

* * *

Valia and Frodo sat nearby the bed where their friends were sleeping. She rested her head on his shoulder. They were the only two aside from Strider that were awake when the riders attacked the other room. The riders suddenly let out a screech and the other hobbits woke.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

"They were once Men," Strider said. "Great kings of Men. Then, Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will." Strider turned away from the window. "They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One they will never stop hunting you."


	8. Into the Wild

** _A/N: Celtic Cross, you shall see what happens with the Wraith, Valia, and Frodo in Chapter 9. Hehehe... If you want to get to Chapter 9 sooner, you'll have to review for this chapter as soon as you're done with it. :D

* * *

_**

**  
Chapter 8: Into the Wild**

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked as they walked through the wild trees and bushes.

"Into the Wild," Strider replied.

Valia sighed as a bush grabbed at her skirt for perhaps the hundredth time that morning. She snatched her skirts from the bush and followed after the others.

"That must be rather annoying," Frodo said, grinning.

"You have a ten second head start before I pounce," Valia warned then gave chase as he ran.

The others watched as she tackled him; both of them rolled with Valia ending up on top of Frodo. They were laughing then they kissed.

"So what's all this with Frodo and Valia?" Pippin muttered. "Are they engaged or not?"

"Of course they are, Pip'. They just didn't want the rest of Hobbiton to know," Merry replied. "Look at that ring on her finger! There's no doubt they're engaged."

"What ring?"

Both Sam and Merry stopped and stared at Pippin. They shared a glance then shook their heads.

"You're hopeless," Sam muttered.

* * *

Strider paused to look around. Valia and Frodo were standing beside him. Strider turned around to find Sam, Merry, and Pippin pulling things off Bill the Pony for another meal. 

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall," Strider informed them.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it."

"We've had one, yes, but what about _second_ breakfast."

Strider merely look at him for a moment before turning around and walking on. Frodo and Valia followed.

Merry walked up to the confused Took. "Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip'."

"What about elevensies? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He know about them, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it." An apple flew from the bushes ahead, and Merry caught it. He handed it to Pippin then patted his shoulder.

Merry continued walking, and Pippin was about to follow when an apple hit him in the head. He looked up at the sky, bewildered.

"Pippin!" Merry shouted.


	9. Attack on Weathertop

**_A/N: Yes, Celtic Cross, I agree. Pippin is such an idiot, but he makes a very cute idiot, don't you think? LOL, I think all the hobbits are kind of cute... except for Sam. He's okay, but he's not cute like Elijah Wood or Billy Boyd. Of course, neither compare to Orlando Bloom! (sigh)

* * *

_  
**

**Chapter 9: Attack on Weathertop**

Aragorn paused as they reached a hill crowned by ancient runes. "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul." He looked back at the hobbits. "We shall rest here tonight."

The hobbits climbed the hill before reaching a cave half-way up. It had been morning when they began, and now it was sunset. Valia threw down her pack and stood at the entrance to the cave when Aragorn left. Frodo came and stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

_What are you thinking about?_

She looked up at him. _Us. What if we don't survive this?_

"Don't think like that," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "We have to hope we will."

She sighed and looked toward the setting sun. "I hope…"

* * *

Valia woke from a sleep she had never meant to take. Frodo was still asleep beside her, but the others… She turned and found the others sitting around a fire. 

"My tomato's burst," Merry muttered.

"Could I have some bacon?" Pippin asked.

"Want a tomato, Sam?" Merry asked.

Valia walked over. "What are you doing?"

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Merry pointed to each thing in turn.

"We saved you and Mr. Frodo some." Sam held out two plates, which she accepted.

"I'll wake Frodo. Neither of us have eaten since this morning." Valia walked back over to Frodo.

She knelt at his side and gently shook him. He opened his eyes then sat up.

"Is it safe to light a fire?" he asked.

"We draw them to us anyway." Valia handed him the other plate of food. "They fear fire so this might subdue them."

They were all eating when a Nazgûl cry was heard. Sam moved to extinguish the fire, but Valia stopped him.

"Stay close to the fire," she ordered.

While they stumbled around to prepare for fighting, Valia slipped the Ring from Frodo's pocket. Everyone felt the chill as the Wraiths approached, but only Valia knew there were only five of them. The Riders brushed past the hobbits and went after Valia. She was quick to run to the top of the hill, grasping the Ring tightly in her hand. She heard Frodo call her name, but she blocked him from her mind with a wave of her hand.

She turned to face the Wraiths, slipping a concealed dagger from her boot. With shaking hands, she set the Ring upon her finger. She was pulled into their world of shadow, and the Witch King leapt forward and bore down on her. She dropped to her knees to dodge his thrust; the knife glowed with a strange pale light.

"Ai, Elbereth! Githoniel!" she cried, stabbing at the Rider.

The Nazgûl gave a cry, and she screamed as a sharp stab of pain hit her shoulder. She dropped the dagger and cowered as flames suddenly surrounded the Wraiths. She removed the Ring with the little strength she had left.

"Valia!" Frodo ran to her side and caught her limp figure in his arms.

Her hand opened, and the Ring slipped from her grasp. He took it quickly and stuffed it in his pocket. Strider drove the Nazgûl away with fire then turnd back to the hobbits who were crowded around Valia.

Frodo looked up at the Ranger, his eyes filled with sorrow and fear. "Can you help her, Strider?"

Strider knelt by her side then picked up the blade the Witch King had dropped. "She's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." He released it as it began disintegrating in his hand, and it clattered to the ground. "This is beyond my skill to heal. She needs elvish medicine. Hurry!"

Frodo carried her while her pack was added to those Bill carried.

"But we're six days from Rivendell!" Sam reminded them.

"Gandalf," Valia murmured weakly.

Frodo held her closer to him. "Hold on, Valia."

"Gandalf!" she cried out.

* * *

**_A/N: So, do you like what I've done with the Wraith stabbing someone? Hehehe..._**


	10. Flight to the Ford

** _A/N: Okay, okay! (cowers for fear of punches from Celtic Cross) I'm updating, I'm updating!

* * *

_  
Chapter 10: Flight to the Ford**

Strider stopped the hobbits under three Troll statues who were caught by Gandalf trying to cook thirteen dwarves and one hobbit. It was a prominent piece of Bilbo's history, but at the moment Frodo could care less. He sat with Valia in his lap, her head resting on his arm.

"Frodo," she breathed, slowly opening her eyes. "I'm sorry, Frodo." Then she closed her eyes again.

"No, Valia!" He touched her cheek. "She's going cold!" He pulled her cloak tighter around her.

The hobbits looked to Strider who was watching Valia with a grim expression.

"Is she going to die?" Pippin asked.

"She is passing into the Shadow World," Strider explained. He sighed. "She will soon become a Wraith like them."

Frodo tightened his hold on her when a Nazgûl cry was heard.

Merry whirled around. "They're close."

"I'm going to look for something to help slow the poison," Strider said. He handed Sam a torch. "Stay together."

* * *

Valia opened her eyes when she heard a horse's steps. A white horse trotted gently into camp with an elf astride its back. Her hair was black, and her eyes were a piercing blue. She was Arwen Undomiel, the only daughter of Elrond Half-elven and Celebrian, daughter of Galadriel. She dismounted and knelt by Valia. 

"Fear not," Arwen told Frodo gently then turned her attention to the girl. "Valia," she whispered. "Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad." **/I am Arwen. I've come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light./**

"Who is she?" Merry whispred.

Valia closed her eyes, and Arwen touched her arm. "Valia."

"She's an elf!" Sam murmured.

"She's fading. She's not going to last." Arwen took Valia from Frodo and stood. "We must get her to my father."

Frodo stood as well, his eyes fearfully watching Arwen take Valia from him. "Where are you taking her?"

"I've been looking for you for two days," Arwen said to Aragorn. "There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

"Dartho guin. Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon," Aragorn said. **/Stay with the hobbits. I will send horses for you./**

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im," Arwen replied. **/I'm the faster rider. I'll take her./**

"Andeler I ven." **/The road is too dangerous./**

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked.

"Valia fîr. Ae athradon I hir, tur gwaith nîn beriatha hon." **/Valia is dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect her./** Arwen set Valia upon the horse. "I do not fear them."

Aragorn sighed and gripped her hand. "Be iest lîn." **/According to your wish./** Arwen mounted behind Valia. "Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back."

Arwen took the reigns. "Noro lim, Asfaloth. Noro lim!" **/Ride fast, Asfaloth. Ride fast/** Arwen rode away.

"Valia!" Frodo shouted.

* * *

The Riders chased after the white horse. The Witch King reached for Valia. 

"Noro lim, Asfaloth!" Arwen cried, and the horse leapt forward.

In minutes she had reached the river and crossed it. The Riders stopped on the other side.

"Give up Sauron's child, she-elf!" one Rider cried.

Arwen drew her sword. "If you want her, come and claim her!"

The Riders drew their own swords then began to cross. Valia opened her eyes and gripped her chest. Her heart labored, and she couldn't speak.

"Nîn o Chilhaeglir, lasto beth daer: Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulae!" Arwen chanted. **/Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word: flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths./**

The water rose and swept the Riders away.

Valia closed her eyes, her will to live diminishing. _Frodo…_


	11. Many Meetings

** _A/N: I don't own LOTR, just Valia._**

**_Celtic Cross: Okay, okay! (cowers) LOL

* * *

_  
Chapter 11: Many Meetings**

"Where am I?" Valia breathed, waking slowly.

"You are in the House of Elrond," a familiar voice replied, "and it is ten o'clock in the morning on October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know."

Valia opened her eyes and smiled. "Gandalf!"

"Yes, I'm here, and you're lucky to be here too." Gandalf set his pipe in his mouth. _Of all the foolish and ridiculous things to do!_

_I had to keep Frodo from the Ring somehow._ Valia glanced around then caught sight of Frodo fast asleep in a chair beside her bed. She smiled softly then touched his arm.

He woke then hugged her tightly, startling her with his eagerness. "Valia, you're awake!" He kissed her lightly then looked in her eyes, his own clouded with worry and fear. "I was afraid I'd loose you."

"Frodo has hardly left your side," Gandalf remarked.

"You could hardly expext me not to," Frodo said, glancing at their old friend.

Valia could tell from the look in Frodo's eyes that her condition had been serious. He kept hold of her hand even when Elrond entered the room.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Valia," Elrond said.

**_(A/N: That is such a terrible ending for a scene, but it's how Pete ended it. He's all I've got to go by for this story. I tried doing this as a mix of the movie and the book, and I just ended up with a confused, mixed-up mess that I couldn't finish because it was taking so freaking long!)

* * *

_**

Valia walked with Frodo through the open courtyard, and she was soon tackled by Merry and Pippin. Sam stood nearby, shaking his head.

"A simple "Hello, how are you?" would have sufficed," Valia said as Frodo helped her up.

"That's far too easy!" Pippin teasingly complained.

"And that's only something Bilbo would do," Merry added.

"Speaking of Bilbo…" Frodo looked toward a stone bench where a small figure sat reading a book.

Valia followed his gaze then gasped. "Bilbo!" She ran up to the old hobbit and embraced him.

"Hello, Valia my dear." He hugged her then patted the bench beside him.

Valia sat beside him and was soon joined by Frodo. They talked for a while about their adventures so far then Bilbo stood and retrieved a leather-bound book. He handed it to Valia.

She opened it slowly. "There and Back Again, a hobbit's tale by Bilbo Baggins," she read aloud.

"This is wonderful," Frodo said, looking over Valia's shoulder.

"I meant to go back," Bilbo said as Valia turned the page. "Wonder at the power of Mirkwood, visit Laketown, see the Lonely Mountain again." He sat down. "But age, it seems, has finally caught up with me."

Valia stopped when she came to a map of the Shire. She looked at Frodo who was looking at the map.

"I miss the Shire," Frodo said softly, taking Valia's hand in his. "I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else." He looked up at Bilbo, smiling. "Off with you on one of your adventures." He sighed and looked back at the map. "But my own adventure turned out to be quite different."

"Of course it did! Did you see me come back from my adventures with a girl?" Bilbo teasingly scoffed. "Certainly not!"

Valia blushed, and Frodo laughed. Bilbo could always turn a sad moment into something silly.

"And engaged, I see!" Bilbo snorted. "You are much more like your parents than you realize! Now, Drogo was a crazy Baggins, too, going off to get married. Why it's unnatural!"

"Indeed," Valia laughed. "We should all remain single since marriage is so bothersome."

"But then where would we be?" Frodo asked. "Hobbits would've died out years ago."

"Oh, bother! I plan on living forever, don't you know?" Bilbo said. "I will be the oldest living hobbit ever!"

* * *

"Now, what have I forgotten?" Sam mumbled. 

"Packed already?" Frodo asked, stepping onto the balcony with Valia.

Sam turned around, setting his pack aside. "No harm in being prepared."

"I thought you wanted to see the elves, Sam," Frodo said, while Valia went to stand at the railing.

"I do," Sam said.

"More than anything."

"I did! It's just… We did what Gandalf wanted, didn't we? We go the Ring this far to Rivendell, and I thought, seeing as how Valia's on the mend, we'd be off soon…off home," Sam said.

Frodo looked to Valia, but she quickly looked toward the gardens of Rivendell again. "I suppose," he said finally then sent Sam off.

Valia turned around. "It's beautiful here."

Frodo took her hands. "Indeed, it is."

"I only wish we could stay here," she whispered.

"You're not anxious to get home?"

She looked up at him then sighed. "I don't know." She couldn't tell him, but she knew.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

Valia and Frodo turned to see their old wizard friend standing in the doorway. "No, of course not," Valia said quickly then walked away.

* * *

"She's been so distant lately," Frodo said quietly, walking with Gandalf. 

"Have you asked her what might be wrong?" Gandalf asked.

"I'm afraid to. I love her, Gandalf, and I don't want her to leave me."

"You fear she may say she doesn't love you?"

"No!" Frodo said quickly then sighed. "I don't know."

"Perhaps more will be explained tomorrow at the Council." Gandalf set his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "I'm afraid Lord Elrond has asked Valia not attend."

* * *

_**A/N: Poor Valia. Elrond just wants to be able to explain her history in full before people start trying to attack her and stuff. (sigh) The poor, poor girl. She's so afraid she'll get left behind.**_


	12. The Council of Elrond

**_A/N: LOL, Celtic Cross, if you've got a lot to say you can write whatever's on your mind. Also, I sort of got Frodo mad at the council. Sorry that I can't have put more about the council. Valia's history was kind of explained, but you get more hints of it in later chapters. :D

* * *

_ Chapter 12: Council of Elrond**

Valia sat in her room by the window watching the others at the Council of Elrond below. She knew why Elrond hadn't called her to come; she was the daughter of the enemy, and many of them would fear her. She knew the hobbits didn't. Sam, Merry, and Pippin would never treat her differently, and Frodo still loved her.

She sighed and left the window; she knew she had been distant lately. She was trying to protect him from getting hurt, but she herself was dying inside. She closed her eyes; she would have to stop pushing him away.

"My lady." Valia looked up to a maidservant standing in the doorway. "I've been sent to take you to Lord Elrond."

Valia nodded then followed the maidservant down to the Council area. She entered alone, and many began to whisper. The elves acknowledged her kindly, knowing of the elvish blood in her. The dwarves muttered amongst themselves, and Aragorn bowed his head respectively toward her.

"What is this?" Boromir demanded. "Have you brought the evil one's daughter that she may put a spell on us?"

Valia turned to him. "I couldn't cast such a spell, even if I tried."

Boromir leapt up, his hand raised as if to strike her. Valia gasped and took a step back, but Frodo stepped between them.

"I will kill you if you touch her!" Frodo growled. Merry, Pippin, and Sam were at his side in moments to help in any way they could.

"Enough!" Elrond said, standing. "No one will be harming anyone. You're all leaving on a quest soon. The last thing you need is a confrontation!"

* * *

_**A/N: Isn't that just the cutest thing!**_


	13. The Ring Goes South

**_A/N: Wow, Celtic Cross. You've gone through my story like crazy! LOL, I'm going to write the Two Towers and Return of the King with Valia in them too, but first I've got to figure out titles for those ones. I'm not going to put them all under A Broken Past. That'd just be too long.

* * *

_  
Chapter 13: The Ring Goes South**

Valia stood close beside Frodo as they said farewell to Lord Elrond and Rivendell. Frodo kept hold of her hand as they left.

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for forty days," Gandalf said. "If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor."

* * *

Valia sat beside Frodo watching Boromir teach Merry and Pippin sword fighting. Boromir had apologized and proved he could be trust-worthy. He had been forgiven. 

"Two, one, five. Good! Very good," Boromir said.

Aragorn sat nearby smoking. "Move you're feet."

"You look good, Pippin," Merry said.

"Thanks."

"Faster!" Boromir said as the hobbits traded places.

A few minutes later, the hobbits had traded again. Boromir accidentally hit Pippin's arm.

"Ah!" Pippin dropped his sword.

"Sorry." Boromir moved his sword away.

Pippin kicked him in the shin, making him drop his sword. "Get him!"

Pippin and Merry jumped on Boromir and managed to drag him to the ground. Frodo and Valia burst out laughing, and even Aragorn smiled.

"For the Shire!" Merry shouted.

"Hold him. Hold him down, Merry!" Pippin said.

"You've got my arm! You've got my arm!"

Boromir laughed and pulled them off him.

"What's that?" Sam suddenly asked.

Valia looked up and gasped. A dark shape was moving in the sky. She stood slowly.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli muttered.

"It's moving fast." Boromir sat up. "Against the wind…"

"Crebain from Duneland!" Legolas shouted.

Valia grabbed Frodo's hand and pulled him away.

"Hide!" Aragorn grabbed his pack.

"Merry!" Boromir grabbed the little hobbits and threw them under cover of some bushes.

"Hurry, take cover!" Aragorn hid under a rock overhanging.

Valia pulled Frodo under some brush, Sam put out the fire, and everyone hid. The Crebain searched the area then circled around and headed back. Slowly, the Fellowship came out.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf muttered. "The passage south is being watched." He looked toward the snowy mountains. "We must take the pass of Caradhras."

* * *

The snow was already about a foot deep when the Fellowship began, and the hobbits had to struggle through it. Valia had a far easier time since she could walk on snow. 

"How come we can't do that?" Pippin whined.

"You're not part elven." Frodo motioned to Legolas who was also walking on the snow.

"Yes, but Legolas can't do this." Valia took Frodo's hand and pulled him up beside her. Frodo now also walked upon the snow.

Valia and Frodo laughed as Merry and Pippin complained even more. As they continued to walk up it began to snow, and Aragorn and Boromir took the other hobbits and carried them. As they climbed ever higher a blizzard began to tear at them. Frodo and Valia walked close to the mountain so as not to be blown away, and Legolas walked near the edge.

"There is a fell voice on the air," Legolas said.

All heard the strange voice chanting.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted.

A crack was heard, and boulders fell from the mountain above them. Valia screamed and Frodo pulled her back into his arms. She buried her face in his chest.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn said. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf stood on one of the fallen boulders and held out his staff. "Lasto Caradhras, sedho, hedo, nuitho i 'ruith!" **/Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath./**

The voice answered, and a bolt of lightning hit the mountain. The entire Fellowship was buried under snow. Valia and Legolas were the first to escape and helped dig the others out.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, or take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," Aragorn argued.

"We cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli muttered. **_(A/N: He always mutters. It's like he can't speak any other way. :D)_** "Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

"This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir shouted.

Frodo looked over at Merry and Pippin trembling by Boromir and Sam with his teeth chattering.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide," Gandalf announced. "Frodo?"

Frodo turned to Valia. _What should I do?_

_I don't like the idea of the Mines, but we'll die out here_, Valia said.

"We will go through the Mines," Frodo decided aloud.

"So be it," Gandalf whispered.

* * *

_**A/N: And so, the near-death experience of Frodo looms closer, and the death of Gandalf draws nearer. Hehehe….**_


	14. A Journey in the Dark

_**A/N: Sorry, Celtic Cross, I had Gandalf figure it out and explain how Merry was on the right track. Don't worry though. Frodo** **and Valia will have plenty of time alone together in Lothlorien. (hint, hint, wink, wink) After all, that place is very romantic. :D**_**

* * *

Chapter 14: A Journey in the Dark**

The Fellowship stumbled up a few stairs to find a lake. Across the lake was a high stone wall.

Gimli gasped. "The walls of Moria…"

They crossed toward the wall, and Pippin slipped in the water.

"Ew…" he muttered.

Gandalf reached the doors first.

"Let's see…Ithildin." He brushed loose dirt off a thin, silver-like writing. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He looked toward the cloudy sky, and the clouds drifted away from the moon. He looked back to the walls where the doors were revealed. "It reads: The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple," Gandalf replied. "If you are a friend you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf set his staff on the doors. "Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!" **/Gate of the elves open now for me./** Nothing happened. "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa." **/Gate of elves listen to my word, Threshold of dwarves./** Gandalf sighed. "I once knew every spell of elves, dwarves, and Orcs."

"What're you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock on the doors with your head, Peregrin Took," Gandalf muttered. "If that does not shatter them, and I am given peace from foolish questions I will search for the opening words."

Valia smiled then dragged Pippin away so Gandalf could be left to his thinking. Sam was saying goodbye to Bill while Aragorn and Boromir were taking off all the packs. Frodo was sitting alone, and Valia sat beside him. He took her hand, pulling her closer.

_How's your shoulder?_ he asked.

_Better than it was._ She gripped his hand. _What of the Ring?_ He hesitated. "It's power is growing, isn't it?" she whispered.

"Gandalf warned me to be careful. I don't think there's much else I can do at the moment."

* * *

"Is it truly a good idea for Frodo to get so close to Sauron's daughter?" Boromir muttered. 

"_Valia_ is not like Sauron in any way save her abilities. Let the little ones be. Those two especially deserve such comfort as they can offer each other," Aragorn said.

* * *

Gandalf suddenly started laughing. "_Mellon!_" 

The doors opened.

"So simple! Too simple for a wizard like myself," Gandalf said. "Merry, of all people, was actually on the right track. I should have translated it as _'Say _friend and enter'."

The Fellowship walked into the mines. Gandalf set a crystal upon his staff, and it lit up.

"Soon, Master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves: roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone," Gimli said. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin, and they call it a mine. A mine!"

Legolas shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"This is no mine," Boromir said. "It's a tomb!"

The light of Gandalf's staff fell upon rotting dwarves and Orcs. Valia screamed and backed into Frodo's comforting arms.

"No! No! NO!" Gandalf cried in sorrow, kneeling by a dead dwarf.

Legolas took an arrow from a dead body. "Goblins!" He dropped the arrow and set one of his own in his bow.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said as the Fellowship slowly began to back out. "We should never have come here! Now get out of here; get out!"

Frodo suddenly disappeared from Valia's side with a cry, and she turned to see him dragged toward the water with a tentacle.

"Frodo!" she cried, running toward him.

"Frodo!" Pippin followed. "Help!"

"Strider!" Sam called as he also ran.

The hobbits cut him loose, and Frodo backed away from the water. Many tentacles burst out of the water, slapping the hobbits aside while taking Frodo high in the air. Legolas let loose arrows while Aragorn and Boromir plunged into the water and slashed at the creature with their swords. A disgusting mouth appeared from the water, but Valia managed to push it back into the water with her abilities. The two struggled while Aragorn freed Frodo, and Boromir carried him toward the mines.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted.

Valia and the hobbits followed while Legolas set cover fire.

"Legolas, into the cave!" Boromir called.

The elf let loose a few more arrows before running into the dark with the Fellowship. The creature from the water tore down the doors, blocking the way out and the light.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf tapped his staff on the ground, and it lit up once more. "We must face the long dark of Moroia. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Pippin stumbled over a rock. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."

* * *

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels," Gandalf explained as they walked past a huge cavern, "but in mithril." He brought his staff to the cavern so they could view the mithril veins in the rock. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings," Gandalf said as they walked on. 

"Ah, that was a kingly gift!" Gimli said.

"Yes, I never told him, but it was worth more than the Shire itself," Gandalf said.

"Surely not the entire Shire!" Pippin said.

"Oh, yes," Gandalf replied, "and everything in it."

* * *

The Fellowship traveled up steps. While most of the members could walk up them, the hobbits and Valia had to crawl. 

"It always has to be steps," Sam muttered.

Gandalf reached the top first and came to three passages. He sighed. "I have no memory of this place."

The rest of the Fellowship joined him and made camp.

"Are we lost?" Pippin whispered, sitting with the rest of the hobbits.

Gandalf sat smoking on a rock not far away.

"No," Merry replied.

"I think we are."

"Sh! Gandalf's thinking," Merry hissed.

"Merry…"

"What!" Merry muttered, growing annoyed with his cousin.

"I'm hungry."

Valia stifled her laughter as Merry stomped away. Frodo sat up suddenly and touched Valia's shoulder.

_Do you see that?_ he asked.

Valia followed his gaze. There were two lights like eyes looking out from behind some old mining equipment. Without a word, she took his hand and hurried to Gandalf.

"There's something down there!" she whispered.

"It's Gollum," Gandalf said, removing his pipe.

"Gollum?" Frodo asked.

"He's been following us for three days," Gandalf mumbled.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?" Valia glanced toward the eyes again.

"Escaped, or set loose." Gandalf looked to the two sitting beside him. "He hates and loves the Ring as he hates and loves himself." Gandalf set his pipe in his mouth. "He will never be rid of his need for it."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," Frodo muttered.

"Pity?" Gandalf turned to him. "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"" Frodo looked down under Gandalf's reprimanding gaze. "Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of the Ring."

Frodo sighed sadly. "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Valia gently touched his shoulder, sensing the defeat in his voice.

Gandalf removed his pipe from his mouth once more. "So do all who live to see such times," Gandalf said gently, "but that is not for them to decide." All we have to decide is what to do with the time that's given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, beside the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you were also _meant_ to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." Gandalf looked up. "Eh! It's that way!" He walked to the passage leading down.

"He's remembered!" Merry ran up to look down in the passage as well.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf looked down at the hobbit. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Gandalf led the way down until they reached a large hallway with pillars hiding in the shadows.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf murmured.

The light on the staff brightened, revealing old pillars rising high up and decorated with dwarven runes and designs.

"Behold the great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf said.

"There's an eye-opener and no mistake," Sam whispered in awe.

* * *

_**A/N: Tada! Celtic, I might take your idea just so I could have Legolas have a girl. They might find her lying in the fields of Rohan or something. That would be cool, but I might just follow Frodo, Sam, and Valia. I'm tempted to make Sam go with Merry and Pippin instead. What do you think? Valia could latch onto Frodo and make him walk on the snow too because she's also partially a Maiar, a wizard. Sauron was a Maiar so she has special abilities because of his blood in her. Don't think on it too long. You'll give yourself a headache. :D And I love Saturdays too!  
**_


	15. The Bridge of Khazad dum

**_A/N: LOL, Celtic Cross, you're hilarious. Just so you know, I've actually finished writing A Broken Past. I just need to finish writing all 19 chapters. I'll write a summary of the next one at the end of Chapter 19. I want the title to sort of be like A Broken Past though just so I can keep them all together. Like A Healing Heart or something like that, but not that. That wouldn't work for The Two Towers.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 15: The Bridge of Khazad-Dûm**

The Fellowship walked on, but Gimli suddenly gave a shout and ran toward a door at the side.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called.

The rest of the Fellowship followed after the dwarf. He was kneeling, weeping, by a gravestone.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf read. "He is dead then. It is as I feared." Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin when he caught sight of a book in the hands of a dwarf skeleton.

"We must move on," Legolas whispered. "We cannot linger."

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall," Gandalf read aloud. "We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep." He turned a page. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out." He looked up. "They are coming."

A crash was heard, and everyone looked to Pippin who was standing guiltily beside a well. Gandalf slammed the book shut, a cloud of dust rising from it.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us," he grabbed his hat, "of your stupidity!" He grabbed his staff and turned to leave.

Drumming noises stopped everyone. Valia glanced at Frodo's sword and gasped. It was glowing blue.

"Frodo!" Sam whispered.

Frodo unsheathed his sword then looked toward the door.

"Orcs!" Legolas hissed.

Boromir ran to the door to close it, and he was nearly pierced in the head by two arrows. Legolas went to help.

"Get back, and stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn ordered the short Fellowship members.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir muttered as he, Legolas, and Aragorn barred the door.

Gimli stood on Balin's grave, growling. "Let them come! There is still one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!"

The Orcs broke through the doors, and Valia picked up a sword from a fallen Orc. She showed much skill with a blade though she also helped the others with her abilities. Often she would shield a member of the Fellowship from nearly getting wounded or killed. Valia was running to assist Merry and Pippin when an Orc came in with a chain, leading something into the room. Everyone ducked as the doorway was torn apart to allow the cave troll to enter.

She jumped aside as it tried to club her, passing Sam who was using his pots and pans to knock Orcs out. The cave roll lumbered toward Merry, and Pippin, and Frodo. Frodo was separated from his cousins and was dragged away by the troll.

"Frodo!" Valia cried.

Aragorn attacked it, and it dropped Frodo. Aragorn thrust a spear in its chest, but the troll's skin was thicker than steel armor. The troll grabbed the spear from Aragorn and threw the Ranger aside, knocking him out. Frodo ran to his side then tried to run from the troll. The troll speared the wall, stopping Frodo's escape. The troll hurled the spear at Frodo who caught it in the chest.

"Frodo!" Valia screamed as he dropped to the floor.

Her eyes shone red as she leapt up onto the troll's back. The others watched in shock as she rendered the troll headless in her anger. Leaping down before the troll fell, she ran to Frodo.

"Oh, no," Aragorn whispered, the first to reach him.

He turned the hobbit over, who suddenly gasped and started coughing. "I'm all right, I'm not hurt," Frodo gasped out before toppling backward as Valia tackled him.

"You frightened me!" she said.

"You should be dead!" Aragorn said. "That spear would've skewered a wild boar."

"I'm fine. I just had the wind knocked out of me," Frodo replied, standing with Valia.

The sudden sound of Orcs reached their ears, and everyone looked to the demolished doors.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" Gandalf said.

They ran out into the hallway only to be surrounded by Orcs. Frodo leaned on Valia; he seemed to have difficulty breathing. Valia held him steady as the Orcs laughed and taunted. A roar was heard, and everyone looked to the end of the hallway where a red glow appeared. The Orcs ran in fear, and Legolas held his bow at the ready as the glow brightened.

"What is this new devilry," Boromir whispered.

"A Balrog," Gandalf said. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

The Fellowship didn't need to be told again. They ran down the stairs, crossing over a narrow bridge.

"You cannot pass!"

The Fellowship turned to see Gandalf standing in the middle of the bridge facing the Balrog. No one said anything, watching in horror.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you flame of Udun!" Gandalf held up his staff, creating a shield, which the Balrog hit with his sword. The sword and the shield broke. "Arg! Go back to the Shadow!" The Balrog snorted and pulled out a whip, snapping it in the air. "You shall not pass!"

Gandalf thrust his staff hard upon the bridge. The Balrog took a step closer, and the bridge collapsed taking the Balrog down. Gandalf turned around, but the whip of the Balrog wrapped around his ankles and dragged him down.

"Fly you fools!" he cried, as he fell.

Valia and Frodo had to be dragged away by Boromir while Legolas and Gimli hearded the other three hobbits out. Aragorn stood for a moment, staring at the abyss, before turning and running after the others.

* * *

Valia sat alone on a rock, sobbing with her face buried in her hands. Sam sat nearby with his head in his hand, still too shocked to cry. Merry was trying to console Pippin without crying himself, and Boromir had to hold onto Gimli who was yelling and struggling to re-enter the mines. Legolas stood alone with a look of confusion and disbelief on his face, but Aragorn wiped his sword clean and resheathed it.

"Legolas, get them up," Aragorn ordered.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir begged, having finally urged Gimli to stay.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien," Aragorn said. "Come Boromir, Legolas. Gimli, get them up." He walked up to Sam and pulled him up. "On your feet, Sam." Sam nodded, sniffling. Aragorn moved to Valia. "Where's Frodo?"

Valia glanced around. "I don't know."

"I'm here." Frodo walked up, looking grieved but prepared.

Aragorn nodded and walked away. Frodo gripped Valia's shoulder, and when she looked at him he seemed to be having difficulty breathing again.

"Frodo, are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he murmured.

She set her hand on his chest where he had been hit, and he winced. "You _were_ hurt, weren't you?" She stood.

"It's just a bruise," Frodo argued. "It can wait until Lothlorien."

Valia let him be, but she knew he was hiding something.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I'll only be updating every Friday. I'm sorry, but I've got school and tons of other things to balance so this has got to be put on Fridays. I promise I'll update any moment I can, but it'll definitely be every Friday for sure. Okay?**_


	16. Lothlorien

**_A/N: Hey, you're in luck Celtic Cross! I was able to update today, and it's not even Friday! Feel special, you're going to get another chapter on Friday too! Wow... Okay, I liked A Bond Broken so I'll probably use that if we can't think of anything else after I give you a summary. :D Thanks so much for your help and reviews!

* * *

_  
Chapter 16: Lothlorien**

Valia walked beside Frodo as they entered the Golden Woods.

"Stay close, young hobbits!" Gimli hissed, pulling the hobbits near. "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods."

_Welcome, Valia,_ Galadriel's voice entered her mind.

"An elf-witch of terrible power," Gimli said. "All who look upon her fall under her spell."

Frodo gasped, and Valia knew Galadriel had spoken to him as well. She had a way of startling the unsuspecting.

"And are never seen again," Gimli whispered.

Valia touched his shoulder as he raised a hand to his chest. "Are you all right?" she whispered.

"It hurts," he admitted, "but it can wait."

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily," Gimli muttered, though no one was listening. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of the fox." Elves seemed to appear from nowhere, stopping the Fellowship by holding out loaded bows. "Oh…"

An elf stepped forward toward the Fellowship. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

"Haldir!" Valia cried, embracing the elf.

"Valia, what are you doing here, my young cousin? Lady Galadriel had sent you to Bree," Haldir said.

"Then you are behind many years. My mother has since died, and I have moved to Hobbiton," Valia replied. "But we can speak later. We're all tired. Is there somewhere we can rest?"

* * *

The Fellowship made camp near the Nimrodel, and Valia took Frodo aside to tend to his bruise. Frodo leaned against one of the mellorn trees as Valia filled a bowl with water from the river.

"You never mentioned you had a cousin," Frodo said.

"He's actually my second cousin on my grandfather's side," Valia replied. "Unbutton your shirt."

Frodo grudgingly obeyed. Valia turned then started to see the mithril shirt he had hidden.

"So, here is the secret to the mystery!" Valia said. "I will have to thank that old hobbit when I see him again."

The spear had hit hard enough to press the mithril past the leather and bruise Frodo's chest. Valia bathed it with the water, and Frodo could feel the tightness lessening.

"This is a rather nasty bruise," Valia said, setting her hand on it. This time, Frodo didn't flinch. "You should be fine in a few days."

Frodo said nothing but took her hand and lightly kissed it. She blushed and pulled her hand away so she could bind his side.

* * *

The next morning, the Fellowship reached Caras Galadhon, where Galadriel and Celeborn were waiting. The Fellowship was led up many steps to a flet pavilion. A light seemed to surround Lady Galadriel as she and Celeborn stepped down to greet the Fellowship. 

"Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell," Celeborn said. "Tell me, where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him."

Galadriel looked to Aragorn who bowed his head in sorrow. "He has fallen into Shadow," she whispered. She turned back to the company as a whole. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all." She looked to Boromir who shifted uncomfortably. "Yet hope remains while the Company is true." She looked to Sam then turned back to the company. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil." She turned to Valia. _I fear you must remain here. It would be far too dangerous for you to continue._ Valia didn't respond. "Tonight you will sleep in peace."

* * *

Once camp was set, Valia ran off in tears. _How could she expect me to leave him? I can't!_ "I won't!" she cried aloud then cast herself upon the ground, sobbing.

"Valia?" she looked up as Frodo knelt beside her. "Valia, what is it?"

"Lady Galadriel…sh-she thinks it best I stay here," she whispered.

"No!" Frodo pulled her into the safety of his arms. "No, you can't leave me."

"I don't want to leave you." She clung to his jacket as she continued to cry.

"I won't leave here without you." He kissed her lightly.

* * *

_**A/N: I've changed this chapter a little, and I have to totally rewrite Chapter 17, but it'll be good! I promise. :D Okay, summary for TTT revised will come at the end of Chapter 19. :D I promise! I still kind of have to collect my thoughts as to what I could write as a summary for the story, but it'll be ready by Chapter 19!  
**_


	17. Always

**_A/N: Well, you're in luck Celtic. I've updated again. :D We've only got two more chapters until the next story!

* * *

_ Chapter 17: Always**

Valia sat beside the river, her eyes gazing unseeing. She and Frodo had stayed up most of the night talking, and he wouldn't leave her side even while sleeping. Because she was expected to stay, Lady Galadriel had given her a room in the main "castle." Frodo had stayed with her, and she had left him there when she left early this morning to bathe and think. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. The air was fresh and clean and wonderfully refreshing. She smiled as she felt arms wrap around her.

"Good morning," Frodo whispered in her ear before kissing the side of her head.

"Yes, it is," Valia agreed, opening her eyes and leaning her head back to look at him.

She felt sad that he would leave her soon, but Frodo had insisted she not dwell on that so they could enjoy the little time they had together in Lothlorien. It was far too beautiful a land to be wasting on sad thoughts.

* * *

"Why would Lady Galadriel request you stay behind?" Aragorn asked when Frodo and Valia spoke to him later. "It doesn't seem like her." 

"She fears my father may use me against Frodo," Valia explained. "She knows Frodo would give up everything for my safety."

Frodo nodded in agreement. "I would readily give my life for Valia's."

"I believe you would, but I also believe it is the love you hold for each other that has caused the Ring to have such little effect on you, Frodo." Aragorn sighed. "When we are brought before the Lord and Lady once more, we will speak with her."

* * *

Frodo and Valia spent the passing weeks together. Haldir, in attempts to help, often spoke of their love for each other to Galadriel in hopes of encouraging her to let Valia go. 

"Galadriel will call for us tomorrow," Valia whispered, her head resting on Frodo's chest.

He tenderly kissed her. "We will speak with her then."

She looked up, her eyes clouded in fear. "Tomorrow she will speak of leaving, and you will leave to finish the quest while I remain behind."

"I will not leave without you."

"You will if the Lady insists." She looked away. "And you will forget me."

"Valia, listen to me." He brushed a stray hair away from her face. "I'm not going to leave you. I made a promise to you, and I will keep that promise. I will not abandon you."

She nodded, her eyes shining with tears. "But if you do leave, remember that my heart and soul belong to you, Frodo. They will always belong to you. Always."

* * *

_**A/N: Sap, sap, sap, sap, sap…. Ah, the sappiness of young love.**_


	18. Farewell to Lorien

**Chapter 18: Farewell to Lorien**

Valia stood beside her cousin, her eyes downcast. Would she truly be forced to remain behind. The Fellowship walked in slowly, and Frodo squeezed her hand as he passed her. The Lady and Lord came down to greet them, and Valia felt slightly uncomfortable under Galadriel's all-knowing gaze.

"I will speak with Frodo and Valia alone," Galadriel said.

The company was dismissed along with Haldir and Celeborn. Valia and Frodo stood next to each other almost fearful of what would happen.

"The words of Aragorn, son of Arathorn, are wise," the Lady said after gazing at them for another few moments. "The love between you two is very strong, and I believe it may be able to overcome great odds." She folded her hands before her. "I have decided. Valia may go."

* * *

The Fellowship stood beside the Great River as elves filled three elven-made boats with their packs and other items. The company now wore identical cloaks; elven-made, they would change color to camouflage the wearer. Galadriel then called each person to her in turn, but she called Frodo and Valia together.

To Frodo she presented a phial in which the light of the elves most beloved star Earendil was trapped. To Valia she presented a gold locket up a gold spider-webbed chain. Inside was held a small phial of life-giving water that would only work if their love for each other was true.

After their farewells, the Fellowship got into their boats and rowed away. Galadriel stood on the shore, her hand held up in farewell.

"Namarie," she called.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, for I have looked my last upon that which is fairest. Hah! Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me," Gimli murmured.

"What was her gift?" Legolas asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head," Gimli replied then smiled. "She gave me three."

* * *

_**A/N: I totally love what Gimli says in the movie. It's an awesome scene, and I just couldn't pass putting it in my story too.**_


	19. The Breaking of the Fellowship

**Chapter 19: The Breaking of the Fellowship**

Aragorn pulled the boat up to shore followed by Boromir and Legolas. Valia grabbed her pack and got out of the boat along with the others. They set up camp, and Valia sat leaning against a boulder. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep just as Aragorn began speaking.

Someone shook her, and she opened her eyes. Sam was kneeling worriedly beside her. "Mr. Frodo's gone."

"Gone?" She leapt up and ran away without a backward glance.

* * *

She had searched for many minutes, and she still hadn't found him. She walked back to camp, now deserted, and sat beside the river. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and she buried her face in her knees, sobbing quietly.

"Valia?" Frodo whispered.

She looked up and gasped. She threw her arms around him. "I was afraid you'd left without me," she choked out.

He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I would never leave you." He looked into her pale green eyes. "We need to leave before the others find us."

* * *

They rowed to the other shore, and Valia looked back for one last glance. "Namarie," she whispered, bidding the Fellowship a final farewell.

"Valia?"

She looked back to Frodo and smiled then took the hand he held out to her. They walked together for some time before reaching the beginning of a grey, dreary-looking land. A dark cloud surrounded a black shadow, and a glowing red light could be seen in the middle.

"Mordor," Frodo said. "I hope the others find a safer road."

"Aragorn will look after them," Valia replied, touching his shoulder.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again."

"We may yet." She looked up at him. "We may."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're with me."

* * *

_**A/N: Finally, I have finished it! Now, summary for TTT. Valia and Frodo are heading for Mordor and all that jazz. Estellia is an elf captured by Orcs while they pass through Lothlorien. She meets Merry and Pippin who escape the burning of the Orcs but are forced to leave her behind. She then meets up with Eomer then with Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli. Soon, another romance shall blossom for dear Leggy. I think A Bond Broken is a good title, Celtic. Does it still fit?**_

_** Until the next book, Frodo Baggins...signing out!  
**_


End file.
